


It's All Fun and Games

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Dimension-Hopping Rose comes across the Second Doctor and his two companions, Jamie and Zoe, while in the midst of a snowball fight. She can't figure out why they seem to know her.This is a companion piece to:The Merry Adventure of Marion





	It's All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 13 - snowball fight)

Rose’s boots crunched through the snow after being pulled across the void. She took a moment to gain her balance...and was hit from behind by a snowball. “Oi!” 

She spun around, gun in hand, and saw a group of three motley characters having a snowball fight. A young woman in a jumpsuit was pelting a dark-haired, older man with snow. And a young man in a kilt was looking at her and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

The younger man waved and shouted, “Sorry, lass…” He tilted his head. “Marion?”

“Who?”

“Marion!” The group ran up to her and took turns giving her hugs much to her confusion. 

“Why are you calling me, ‘Marion?’”

“Isn’t it your name?” The young man was looking as perplexed as Rose felt.

“Wait, do you know me?”

“Of course, we met a few weeks ago in Nottingham,” the petite young woman reminded her, “Don’t you remember? You rescued us.”

“I’m afraid I’ve never been there.”

“But--”

“Zoe...she’s a time traveller, also. It seems we’re a bit out of sync and it hasn’t happened for her yet.” The Doctor turned back to Rose. “It’s lovely to see you again, Marion. I’m the Doctor…” She gasped. “...and these are my companions, Jamie and Zoe.”

“H...hi.” 

The three of them grinned at her.

“Bit weird, you all knowing me…”

The Doctor chuckled. “You were quite vexing to us, when we met you previously.”

“You kissed the Doctor.”

“Zoe!”

“I did, did I?” Rose gave the Doctor her trademark smile and let her eyes run over him. 

The Doctor blushed furiously and cleared his throat. “Last time we met, you were looking for your friend, but you said you’d arrived too early.”

Rose bit back a smile at the man that shared the same boyish charm and nervous energy as her Doctor. She sighed. “Yeah, some things never change.”

“What’s that, my dear?”

Rose glanced around the snow covered park and noticed the TARDIS nestled behind a tree. “Still too early.”

She watched as the Doctor processed her words, until understanding dawned on his face. “Oh!”

“Indeed.” She swung her gun onto her back and rubbed her hands together. “I’ve got another 25 minutes until I can try again. Zoe, would you like to be on my team?”

“Team for what?”

Rose leaned down and scooped up a enough snow to form a ball. “For the snowball fight. Ladies versus gents.” She launched her newly formed missile at the Doctor hitting him on the side of the face and grabbed Zoes hand to take cover near the TARDIS. 

Jamie couldn’t stop his laugh at the Doctor’s expense. “Doctor, yer wearin’ the same look as when she kissed you!”


End file.
